Bessie
by Earth-angel666
Summary: Jack is saved by a girl from being hanged, what adventures will they get up too no romance between them! sorry to all those dissapointed people
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: this goes for the whole thing...sadly i dont own anyone from the POTC, tho i wish i owned Jack, and i believe i am taking on his personality with is really confusing my friends at school. any original characters, i own:-)

Authors note: alrough this chapter is rather mild, this story will have swearing in it (im hopeless at getting around swearing) and some things that will be revealed very later on, my disturb some people! so you ARE warned!

The knife cut slightly into the man's neck. The man had been struggling so hard that Jack had to let the knife cut him – as a warning.  
"Don't make me repeat myself," Jack warned the other man who held the quavering child with one hand, and had his other hand poised to hit.  
"Let her go, savvy." Jack ordered, his irritation at having to repeat himself showing  
The child hit the wall with a thud and curled into a ball, expecting a kick or two, but the guard's attention was not on the girl anymore. It was focused on Captain Jack Sparrow.  
"Ye not in the position to demand anything."  
"Ah, but I am! Your matey here," Jack twisted the knife to catch the flickering light of the torches that lined the wall opposite his cell, "will be dead before ye could take a breath."  
The guard narrowed his eyes, then cocked his head to the side. "What are ye demands?" The guard seemed amused by the situation.  
"I go free and I take the girl with me."  
The guard laughed in Jack's face.  
"How 'bout ye stay in there and she stay's in there with ye." The guard leaned against the bars, ignoring his friend who shock slightly in Jack's grip. "She's very good, if you know what I mean."  
Jack cocked his head to the side, then smiled.  
"Aye, bring her in."  
The girl in question saw the sick looking smile on Jack's face and scrambled to her feet, intending to run away, but before she had even gained her footing, the guard had grabbed her by the back of the shirt and dragged her over to the door. He deftly unlocked the cell door and threw the girl in, all under Jack's intense gaze.  
As soon as the door was closed and locked, Jack turned his attention back to the two guards.  
"I be hanged in the morning. If I let your friend go I want this girl until dawn." He smirked convincingly at the guard, "you wouldn't let a man die without a bit of pleasure." If he had of been watching the girl behind him, he would have seen her visible flinch.  
"Deal."  
Jack kept a grip on the man, put the knife back in its sheath on the man he held, and shock with the free guard, then he let the man go.  
'Sickos,' Though Jack in disgust. He watched them as they waited expectantly.  
"Yer?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly.  
"Come on Jim," the one whose neck was slightly bleeding said, "we have got a game to finish."  
The sauntered off, and Jack turned his attention to the shaking little ball that he had saved.  
He knelt down next to her.  
"Lass," he whispered, his guise totally forgotten.  
She stiffened, then buried her head deeper into her arms.  
"Lass, oh lass," his whispered in pity, "I wont hurt yer. Ye said ye could get me outta here. Can ye still do it?"  
Slowly the girl looked up at him. Then Jim's sudden, loud laughter echoed down to their cell. She jumped and looked around, frightened. Then she realized that she was, to some degree, safe. The two guards were back at their gambling.  
Keeping an eye on where they would come back into view, she reached down under her dirty tattered skirt, down her stocking and pulled out two metal rods, a little bigger then a needle.  
"Ah, brilliant. Ye know how to use those?"  
"y-y-ye have t-t-to take m-m-me with y-y-ye," she stuttered.  
"Ye get me outta here and I'll look after ye."  
"P-p-promise?" she asked it so pitifully, that Jack guessed many people had broken promises to her.  
"I swear on my life, my ship and on the lives of my crew, savvy?"  
She nodded, then stuttered out the need to wait until the two men had finished their drinks. Before she had finished the sentence, snores could be heard from the direction of the two brutal men.  
She climbed to her feet and reached up to the lock, which was just a little too high.  
"Here," Jack said from behind her as suddenly she was eye level with the lock.  
She swallowed her fear at being held thus by a man and concentrated on unlocking the lock, knowing they had only a short amount of time to be gone before the watch change.  
The click echoed as Jack placed her gently on the ground and scooted over to his belongings. After placing them where they belonged on his person, he grabbed the girl's arm and calmly walked past the sleeping guards.  
'I must find out what she put in their drink,' thought Jack. There was no doubt in his mind that she had something to do with suddenly sleepingness of the guards.  
The girl tugged on Jack's arm and he instinctively followed her. She led him through the cold corridors of the small prison and, upon reaching the outside door, motioned for Jack to wait. She walked out, looked around, then reached an arm back in to grab Jack. As they started running, Jack saw a lot of guards were in fact fast asleep.  
'This girl must have been planning this for a while. I'd better not piss her off.'  
The girl suddenly stopped walking. She cocked her head to the side and listened. She let her breath out as a hiss and pulled on jacks arm until he followed her into the shadows.  
He was about to say something after a few minutes of silence, then he heard what had sacered this girl. The change of guards. 

please R&R. this is my first attempt at a fanfiction and i believe its going well! any ideas would be appriciated.:-) thanks:-)


	2. Chapter 2

R&R pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee i give you chocy muffins:D

"Ye know where the Sliver Swan is?" Jack hissed in her ear and, at her nod, told her to take him there.  
The guards walked past on their way to relieve their fellow soldiers and Jack, with the girl leading him, managed to edge past and into the small town without being noticed. By the time they reached the Sliver Swan, shouts could be heard in the distance.  
"Captain Sparrow," a voice exclaimed as the duo entered. They were ushered into the kitchens by a barmaid.  
"Sally, can ye hide us for a while?" Jack addressed the obvious owner of the tavern/inn, slurring his words as he did so. The owner was a blonde plump woman who seemed to know everything that happens the second it happens.  
"Ye usual room," she nodded smiling at jack as if such a thing was a common occurrence.  
Jack grinned back at her and looked down at the girl by his side, who stood staring blankly in front of her.  
"Can ye find some clothes for her? And bring up some food," Sally nodded again.  
The girl jerked back into herself as a drunken laughed came from the room behind them. She gripped Jack's arm tightly, communicating to him her terror.  
"Come on lass, let's go." He led her up to his usual room.  
With the door closed, Jack was alone with the lass who had, undoubtedly, saved his life.  
"Let's get a look at ye." He knelt down to her height and studied her blue eyes intently. Her clothes were tattered rags; they'd have to go. She was covered in dirt and mud and her hair was most likely full of fleas.  
"What's yer name?"  
"Bessie."  
"How old are yer?"  
"12, I think." Jack inwardly winched, thinking of what had been done to her.  
"Where yer from?"  
"Dunno." Bessie looked at the ground, ashamed by her lack of knowledge of what she should know.  
Jack lifted her chin gently and ignored her small flinch. He grinned at her, "where yer from dun matter, its where yer going that does." The corner of her mouth twitched slightly and there was a knock at the door. Jack spun and stood up in a fluid movement. He swayed slightly as he opened the door. He leaned against the doorframe for support. The barmaid who had ushered them into the tavern stood there, a tray of food in hand and a jug of rum hanging from her hand.  
"There be a bath ready for the lass after she's eaten. Clothes will be awaiting her as well."  
"Thank you, Maria," Jack grinned wickedly at her as he watched her place the food and rum on the table.  
"Any time, captain," she winked at him and disappeared out the door. Jack closed it and expected to turn and see Bessie eating, but she hadn't moved.  
"Yer?" he asked, raising his eyebrow questioningly.  
"I...I only wanted out of t-t-there..." she stuttered.  
"ah, but I promised I'd look after you, and that I will do. Now, eat." He walked to the table, picked up the jug of rum and took a big swing out of it, careful not to let any spill.  
When he realised she still stood there, he told her if she wanted something to eat she should hurry up and eat before he himself at everything.  
She tentively picked up a chunk of still warm bread, fascinated by the first fresh bread she had ever seen in her short life. She tore a small piece off and placed it in her mouth, where it seemed to melt. She ate the bread slowly that way, much to Jack's amusement, and found herself full. Jack was shocked by her admission of being full, then he reasoned that it was mostly likely the most she'd eaten at any one time.  
He gave her directions to the bathing room and sat himself down comfortably as he though about what to do with her.  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He called for them to enter, thinking it was Bessie, but Sally entered.  
"Where'd ye find her? How'd ye escape?" asked Sally as she closed the door.  
"She found me in the cell awaiting another hangin'. She got me out," he slurred.  
"Poor lass. Maria told me she had never had a bath before and...Jack...she's been abused. Badly. If Maria hadn't have taken a stab in the dark and guessed shed at least been beaten and shown the lass the scars he husband had left, the lass would most likely still be standing there watching the steam."  
Jack took another swing of his rum and thought.  
"Yer...yer could leave her here, Jack," Sally offered.  
"Nay. She'd follow me. I can tell. I'm the first person she's trusted, ever."  
"Aye, ye can see it in her eyes. I'll get some blankets brought for you."  
"Me?" Jack blinked in confusion.  
"Yes, ye. Ye wouldn't really make that child sleep on the floor? She's covered in bruises and cuts."  
"Ah, I'm not that heartless."  
"You sure?" sally raised an eyebrow mockingly, "I'll do that now. She'll be finished soon."  
Sally brought the blankets back within 5 minutes, and placed them on the floor near the end of the lone bed.  
"She fell asleep while Maria was brushing her hair," Sally informed him.  
Jack swaggered to his feet and wobbled down the hall and into the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway, eyebrows raised and a whistle of surprise and shock on his lips.  
Bessie's hair had been full of dirt and lice, now you could see her real hair colour – the colour of fire. With the dirt gone and her in clean clothes, signs of her abuse could be seen.  
"Poor lass," he said sadly as he gently lifted up the girl.  
"First thing in the morning there's a smuggler's ship leaving in the morning..."  
"What ship?" Jack interrupted Sally.  
"The Ripe Apple."  
"Look after this lass for me while I'm gone, Sally."  
"Ye leaving her?" Sally's surprise showed in her voice.  
"Aye. The crew of that ship is a vicious lot. No place for this lass."  
"But..."  
"I know. I'll explain it later. If they come lookin' here tell them I was here tonight, I stole ye money and I left. She's gonna stay here until I get back with the Pearl. In fact, this lass is my niece, I abandoned her here and she's your servant until the money I stole is paid off, the money I will go still soon because I will be needing to pay my way on this ship.  
"Yer a sly one," grinned Sally as she held the door open for Jack to precede her down the hall and into his usual room.  
"Just look after her for me," he said over his shoulder. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Lass, lass, wake up lass," Jack gently shock Bessie's shoulder.  
Bessie slowly opened her eyes, feeling something bad was going to happen...  
"I'm sorry lass, I has te leave yer here. Ye be safe. I be back with my shop, and then I'll look after ye. Sally and Maria will look after ye while I'm gone."  
Bessie clenched her teeth and stared at him. 'he's leaving already...'  
Jack sighed.  
"the ship I'm taking...the crew is no better then thugs. No place for a little lass like ye. They'll hurt ye first chance they get. I wont let that happen, so ye has te stay 'ere!"  
Bessie looked down. What he said made sense...but...  
Suddenly Jack was being hugged tightly. His face softened as he reached his arms around the child and hugged her gently.  
"C-c-come b-b-back," Bessie whispered into his chest.  
"Nothin' can stop me," Jack let his words slur as he slid back into his character. He let her go and bowed slightly to her, "if ye'll excuse me, I have a ship to catch."  
  
Later that day, word of Jack's 'robbery' of the Sliver Swan reached the governor's ear, and he sent his men to investigate. One of those men was Jim. They searched each and every room, for evidence they said, and Jim found Bessie.  
  
Three weeks later, Jack Sparrow returned to Port Samson with his Pearl. The Pearl was kept out of sight of any lookouts, and Jack, along with a few crewmen, rowed to shore. They made their way to the Sliver Swan.  
  
Before he had even set foot in the Sliver Swan he knew something was different. He looked around. Maria saw him and motioned for him to found a seat. Her face filled with fear and sadness as she finished refilling the customers drinks and came to where Jack still stood in the entrance to the Sliver Swan.  
"where is she?" Jack slurred as he grabbed her arm, knowing he would not like the answer.  
Maria swallowed visably and closed her eyes. She sighed as a slience fell over the tarven. Everyone waited to see what Jack's reaction would be to what Maria had to say.  
"A-after you left, Jack...oh god this is hard to say...the governor's men came and one of them saw Bessie and...they took her. I don't know where but I'm guessing its where you found her, she screamed and fought them Jack. I didn't know she had that much fight in her. She screamed fer yer," Maria's voice trailed away into the silence as she realized Jack was staring at the wall, not listening to what she said and gripping her arm tight.  
Suddenly, she was pushed away from Jack. She grabbed a table to keep from falling as he turned on heel and walked out, his crewmen moving out of his way.  
Within ten minutes, a plan had been set into action and his crewmen on their way back to the Black Pearl with instructions to follow his plan entirely, or they would regret it.  
Captain Jack Sparrow made his way towards the prison where he had first met Bessie. 

Authors note - yes i know its short, so sue me...actaully dont coz i dont have much money in my piggy bank(which could be coz its only two weeks old) wth..my knee is having a twitch fest:  
Btw,   
Maskedcat, i just invented sleepingness coz i couldnt think of what really should have gone there lol im so slack! thanks for the great review  
xxxCrAzYwAyZxxx, your storys are great! i love R rated things, it adds to the exceitment of the story: im not meant to be reading it! lol im only 16(A) but heh with all the stuff avaliable to us, R rated should mean for 10 and under! anyway enough crapping on...   
R&R PEOPLE! its the only way i might contine(yes i know thats not spelt right but you cant sue me so ner sticks her tongue out) critisum will be enjoyed (i love reciveing insults, its so funny what people come up with "your fat" AHHH IM SO SCARED! lol i shut up now:D)

ps...yes i know the authors notes almost as long as the actaul story, but i wanted to leave a cliffie coz im mean! lol i update sometime soon (hopefully later today!)


	4. Chapter 4

He watched her from around the around the corner. What he saw tore his heart.  
'Oh Bessie.' If ever he would cry, it would have been then. But he hardened himself. He had to get her out of there. The two guards from three weeks ago were forcing her to clean the dirt and straw ridden floor with her bare hands. 'What else have they made her do?' Jack asked himself. He wanted to jump in and kill them right then. But no, he had to wait. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait long.  
Bells started ringing, the noise they tolled out warned all that pirates had been sighted. 'About time.'  
"Boys," slurred Jack as he swaggered into full view of the two guards and Bessie. "Ye be havin' something of mine," he gestured wildly and lent forward slightly as he brought his hands together in what would be, on another man, be called a prey. He portrayed an uncaring air of what would happen to the girl, and that he was only there because she was his.  
Bessie looked up. The intense hate and anger she threw his way, almost shocked Jack out of his act.  
The one who had felt Jack's blade on his next backed away slightly. "Jim, perhaps..." he stopped as soon as Jim grabbed Bessie by the hair and pulled her to her knees.  
"She's not yer's."  
"Aye, she is," grinned Jack wickedly, showing his golden fillings. "I never had my chance wit her, nor is it the morning I be hanged. So, as soon as that morning comes, yer can have her back. Savvy?"  
Bessie craned her head to look at something. Then, before Jim could do anything, she grabbed his knife and pulled it out of its sheath, then stabbed him in the leg. He howled in pain and threw her against the wall. The knife clattered to the ground not far from her. Jack launched himself at the second man, who was unprepared for the attack and died within seconds, Jack's sword buried deep in his chest. Bessie pulled herself to her feet and scrambled to get the knife. Jim was clutching his leg in pain.  
Bessie turned slightly to face Jack, but kept Jim in her view.  
Jack was shocked.  
"Lass..."  
"Yer left me." Bessie hissed savagely, not stuttering for the first time in years.  
"I came back."  
"Yer left me!" Bessie screamed. But instead of attacking Jack, she turned and jumped on Jim, stabbing him continuously.  
"Lass! Lass! He's dead! Stop lass!" Jack struggled to pull the angry girl away from the now dead Jim. The knife and knocked out of her hand. She started kicking at him.  
"Stop it," Jack hissed. "We have to get out of here before they find out I'm here." He took his sword back from the dead man and pulled Bessie after him as he started running. She stopped fighting and ran with him, it was either that or be dragged. Jack's grip on her arm did not slacken.  
Everything blurred for Bessie, she could not see through her tears, tears of pain, relief and maybe a bit of happiness. Suddenly she was being lifted into a small boat and splashing could be heard as the boat was pushed out into the sea. There was more splashing as the oars took her from the place she had known all her life. 

* * *

Authors note: lol take a guess as to how shes gonna react when she gets on the Black Pearl! i got school tomorrow (damn) and maths p5 so yeah i do write some more then:) o0o0o la la i like where my story is going! R&R coz i got so excited when i saw those three! oh so excited;) i dont care what the review say! abuse me! insult me! compliment me! i dont care just review:P if you reallly must you can just not write anything but i wanna see reviews people! chop chop! lmao!:P


	5. Chapter 5

Jack was sitting next to her. He could see she was confused and in shock. She was shaking so hard that he started to think her bones might break. He reached out a hand to touch her arm. She jumped a mile, and somehow managed to fall out of the boat and into the icy water.  
Bessie let the water swallow her. She let herself fall, not trying to get back to the surface and air. Her body was not ready to give up. As her last air turned into bubbles, her body took her up. She closed her eyes and hoped she would die of lack of oxygen before she got close to the surface.  
Thomas, one of the oar men, watched in pity as the capt'n hisself pulled the girl out. The poor, half frozen, terrified thing curled up as tight as she could and refused to move. Before capt'n had to ask, Thomas passed his jacket down to him. Capt'n smiled a small smile of gratitude as he placed it on the girl, who seemed not to notice. Then it was time to row. Thomas stole a quick look over his shoulder and sighed with relief as he saw the Black Pearl awaiting them not far off.  
When they did finally reach it, Thomas helped tie the rope to one end of the small rowboat while Black-back John tied the other. Before the boat even began to rise up the side of great ship, the Black Pearl was on the move. The small three-ship navy that looked after Port Samson were all getting too close for anyone's liking.  
Once safely on his Pearl again, Jack carefully picked up the girl.  
"Ana," he called to the only female pirate on board. He made his way to her small cabin and placed the child on the bed.  
"Jack," Ana said as she followed him into her cabin, "that's my bed."  
"I owe yer a ship, now I owe yer a bed as well, though you can share with me any time," Jack winked at Ana.  
Ana rolled her eyes.  
"This the girl?" she caught sight of Bessie's face. "Oh! The poor child! I hope you got whoever did this to her."  
"She got him before I could," Jack sighed then informed Ana of what had happened. He glanced down at Bessie and saw she was sleep. Ana listened to what Jack told her silently, and when Jack had finished, ordered him to go steer his ship and leave the girl for her to take care of.  
  
'Warmth...a...a...bed! I've only sleep in a bed once before..."  
Bessie opened her eyes to find herself in a small boxed-in room. She could smell strongly smell the sea and realized she was on a boat. Before she let panic over-take her, she forced herself to think. 'If I was a prisoner... I'd be in a cage, not in a bed...' she sat up and realized she was wearing clean clothes for the second time in her life. She pushed herself in the corner, suddenly terrified. She wrapped her arms around her knees and put her head on it, facing the wall. That was how Jack found her.  
"Ah, Bessie. Nice to see you awake," Jack slurred happily. "What, no welcome? No thank you?" Jack mockingly pretended sadness.  
He heard a whisper came from the corner where Bessie was and kicked the door closed behind him. He walked to the bed and leaned in near her face.  
"Pardon, lass?"  
Something whacked him in the face.  
"Ok, I don't _think_ I deserved that..."  
"You left me," Bessie hissed.  
"We've been over this. I. Came. Back."  
"Yer left me," Bessie screamed hysterically as she started throwing her head back against the wall.  
"Stop it." Ordered Jack as he pulled her away from the wall. She started to hit him, but he had had enough. "Stop it, Bessie! There's no point to this!" he shock her to stop the abuse.  
Bessie froze...he was going to hurt her...  
She threw herself back out of his grip and put her arms up to protect her head.  
"I wouldn't hurt yer." Jack said quietly after a few minutes of silence. "Me da...he hit me. I know how hurt it makes you feel inside." He paused. "Yer didn't need ta kill him. I was going to do it. But I know why you had to do it." Bessie moved an arm to reveal tears and a black eye. "I want ter help yer. I owe that to Bootstrap. Without him, when I was a lad, I wouldn't be here. Don't fight me lass." Jack smiled crookedly, "yer too strong."

* * *

aww only three reviews:-( crys in her corner


End file.
